La primera víctima de Lord Voldemort
by Prc95
Summary: Él quería una víctima. Ella era perfecta.


Nunca tuvo mucha suerte en la vida.

Nació en el seno de una familia numerosa y conflictiva. Su padre, un borracho sin trabajo, acostumbraba a pegar a su mujer y a sus hijos, y el poco dinero que llegaba al hogar se lo gastaba en bebidas. La madre, por su parte, era una criatura menuda, sin voz ni voto, siempre cabizbaja y obediente. Jamás hubo palabras de cariño para los niños, que crecieron medio salvajes en un barrio obrero donde las calles eran de tierra y las casas no disponían de aseos ni agua corriente.

Eran cinco.

Del mayor, que se marchó de casa en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, no sabían casi nada. Nunca iba a visitarlos, y nadie se lo podía reprochar. Había aguantado muchos golpes como para sentir añoranza.

La segunda, una muchacha esquelética y de tez morena, trabajaba de sol a sol en una tintorería donde apenas le pagaban lo suficiente como para llevar una barra de pan a su casa diariamente. Jamás se rebeló contra su padre, aunque planeaba seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor en cuanto creciese un poco más.

Luego iba ella, que para desgracia de su progenitor también había nacido mujer, a pesar de que el hombre solo quería varones. Debido a una mala alimentación, era muy baja para su edad. En un vano intento de complacer a su padre, llevaba el cabello corto como un muchacho y escupía, trapaba a los árboles y jugaba a las chapas mejor que ningún niño de su calle. Pero eso no bastaba, y en su rostro pecoso siempre se podía ver un cardenal.

El cuarto, que sí nació varón, resultó ser un niño enfermizo, pálido y flacucho que apenas podía moverse de la cama. Su padre jamás se dignó a llamarlo por su nombre.

La quinta, otra niña, era sólo un bebé, aunque eso no le libraba de ser golpeaba e insultado cuando el cabeza de familia llegaba ebrio. Su madre entonces intentaba esconderla, pero rara vez lo conseguía.

Conoció a Tom una fría tarde de invierno. Montones de nieve sucia se acumulaban en las esquinas de las calles de Londres, la gente que paseaba bien abrigada, apenas reparaba en la chiquilla menuda de rodillas huesudas, apenas ataviada con unos pantaloncillos cortos y un jersey roto. Caminaba cabizbaja, buscando desesperaba algún penique en el suelo que se le hubiese caído a algún viandante. Necesitaba llevar dinero a casa, sino su padre la molería a golpes. No se dio cuenta de que un niño se le cruzó por delante, tropezó con él y lo tiró.

- ¡Mira por donde andas, pordiosera!-le espetó el niño, a pesar de que tenía que ser más pequeño que ella.

- ¡Oye, que ha sido sin querer! -dijo ella, malhumorada. No tenía ganas de pelearse con un mocoso.

Tom observó minuiciosamente a la niña que lo acaba de tirar.

Por su escasa y remandaba ropa, su cara sucia y su cabello enmarañado debía de, como mínimo, vivir en uno de los barrios del extrarradio. Era pecosa, de ojillos azulones y piel pálida, tanto, que sus venas se podían distinguir a la perfección. Apenas pudo evitar disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción: era lo que buscaba.

- Lo siento, he sido muy descortés -se disculpó, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas y extendiendo la mano.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza, aunque acabó por estrechársela.

Entonces él se tiró de tal forma de la chaqueta que dejó bien a la vista el escudo del orfanato, detalle que ella captó.

- ¿Eres... del orfanato? -le preguntó, extrañada, pues sabía que los huérfanos raras veces salían.

Él miró con fingida sorpresa su chaqueta y luego se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- Tshh, no lo digas muy alto: me he escapado.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

Por la redondez de su cara dedujo que no podía tener más de ocho años, aunque era alto. Tenía el cabello negro y brillante, bien peinado con la raya a un lado. Sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente con una frialdad poco podría de alguien de tan corta edad. Vestía con el uniforme gris del orfanato, notablemente viejo pero limpio y recién planchado.

- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó.

El niño miró a su alrededor y acercó los labios a su oreja, creando así un halo de misterio.

- He descubierto... una cosa -le susurró lentamente.

Ella, que en el fondo no era más que una niña, lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres verlo? -le preguntó Tom.

- Mmm... claro, ¿qué es?

Tom se encogió de hombros.

- Tienes que venir para descubrirlo -le indicó él con una inocente sonrisa, dejando al descubierto una perfecta hilera de pequeños y relucientes dientecillos de leche.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y se rascó la oreja como si siempre que dudaba sobre algo. A primera vista, aquel pequeño huérfano no parecía peligroso. Lo miraba tranquilamente, clavando en ella aquellos inquietantes ojos acordó de su familia, y de la paliza que le esparaba nada más llegar a casa. Se estremeció.

- Está bien, voy.

El niño ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

- Me llamo Tom Ryddle -se presentó.

Ella dijo también su nombre largo y rebuscado, que jamás le había gustado mucho. Él la miró con interés.

- Tom es demasiado común -dijo asqueado. -Me hubiese gustado tener un nombre más... sofisticado. Algo que todo el mundo recordarse.

Luego le cogió de la mano, como si el mayor de los dos fuese él y no ella. Se percató ella de que Tom tenía una mano fría y firme, como la de un adulto. Aquello le produjo un escalofrío. Tom la guió entre calles y callejones, muy seguro de donde dirigirse. Iba detrás de él como un perrito faldero, confiando en que supiese lo que hacía. Pasaron por partes de Londres en las que nunca había estado, lugares refinados donde las mujeres llevaban abrigos de pieles y los hombres caros trajes.

- ¿Queda mucho?

- No, solo un poco más -aseguró Tom.

Acabaron en frente de lo que parecía un pequeño almacén abandonado. Entraron por la puerta de atrás, que Tom tuvo que empujar con fuerza. Era una amplia y oscura habitación rectangular, que holía a moho y a cerrado. Tablones de madera medio rotos tapiaban las ventanas y apenas dejaban pasar los rayos de sol.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto, Tom? -preguntó ella, desconfiada.

- Esto -dijo Tom extendiendo los brazos y mirando a su alrededor -es mi lugar secreto. Lo descubrí el otro día mientras paseaba.

- ¿Te escapas mucho? -se extrañó la niña.

- Desde luego que no -Tom negó con la cabeza y le lanzó un mirada cómplice.- No todos los días, por supuesto, podrían pillarme. Suelo hacerlo una o dos veces por semana. Me doy algunos paseos por Londres. Es una ciudad demasiado interesante como para pasar los días encerrados en el orfanato.

El vocabulario de aquel niño era demasiado culto y correcto para tratarse de un simple huérfano. La chiquilla había oído hablar de personas cuya inteligencia era muy superior a la del resto del mundo. Seguro Tom era así.

- Tú... ¿crees en la magia? -la pregunta de Tom la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella clavó durante unos segundos sus ojos en la mirada oscura de Tom, que era demasiado seria y fría. Y sin embargo, no eran unos ojos tristes, como los que sus hermanos tenían, ni tampoco reflejaban miedo. Había algo más, algo que incluso asustaba. Era como si Tom fuese un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, guapo y culto.

- Antes sí, ya no -acabó por responder la niña.

Tom se mostró decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? La magia existe, yo puedo mostrártela -aseguró con avidez.

- ¿De verdad?

- Desde luego que sí. Mira.

Y se giró hacia una pila de cajas amontonadas en un oscuro rincón. Las miró fijamente, apretó el ceño como si se estuviese concentrando mucho y de pronto explotaron. Ella ahogó un grito de asombro y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- ¿Có-cómo lo has hechos?

- Con magia, ya te he dicho que existe -contestó Tom.

- ¡Enséñame! ¡Enséñame a hacer los mismo, Tom! -suplicó ella, viendo un forma de librarse de su horrible padre pues, si el hombre veía que era capaz de hacer cosas como esas, no se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima nunca más. -¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Abracadabra?

Pero Tom negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo yo puedo hacerlo -repuso -porque soy especial. Soy diferente al resto del mundo, y tú no. Nunca podrás hacer lo que yo hago. Eres solo una niña pobre y sucia que nunca podrá hacer nad fuera de lo normal.

La chica dejó caer los hombros abatidas. De pronto aquel niño tan educado se había vuelto grosero, y algo le decía que era hora de marcharse de allí.

- Sin embargo -continuó diciendo Tom -y a pesar de mis extraordinarias dotes, me cuesta manejar mi don. No sé hasta donde llega mi poder, nunca he podido experimentar más que con animales. Sin embargo, y estoy completamente seguro, soy capaz de hacer mucho más... con personas.

La voz de Tom se había vuelto suave y silbeante, como si fuese una serpiente, la miraba de forma burlona y en su rostro se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa. Ella retrocedió, asustada.

- No me gusta lo que dices, Tom... -balbuceó. -Tengo que ir... mi padre me pegará...

- ¡NO! -rugió el niño la vez que la agarraba con brusquedad por el brazo.

Fue como si cientos de martillos le golpeasen por todo el cuerpo. Jamás había sentido un dolor como aquel, y en ese momento las palizas de su padre se le antojaban suaves caricias comparadas con aquella tortura. Gritó y se retorció, lloró e imploró que la soltase, pero la mano del niño parecía haberse fusionado con su piel. Tom sonreía, emocionado con lo que era capaz de hacer y disfrutando con los gestos de dolor de la niña.

- ¡SÍ! -gritaba, queriendo más, y apretaba más y más fuerta el brazo haciendo que el dolor aumentara. -¡Muere! ¡Muere!

Y lo hizo.

Cayó de bruces al suelo, rígida e inerte. Su pierna quedó en un extraño ángulo respecto al resto de su cuerpo, y Tom pudó oír el chasquido del hueso al romperse. La miró con una sonrisa triunfante y golpeó con la pierna su estómago para asegurarse que de verdad la había matado.

Lo había hecho.

Había matado a un ser humano él solo. Sin armas ni veneno. Simplemente había bastado desearlo y lo había hecho. Era mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca había imaginado. Salió del almacén y volvió al orfanato dejando allí el cadáver. El cadáver de una niña que, sin saberlo, había sido la primera víctima de Lord Voldemort.


End file.
